


You'll See

by Pthithia



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Pester and beg and plead until they go out with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthithia/pseuds/Pthithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently the moral of the story is "If they don't agree to the first date, beg and plead and pester and annoy until they do". It's endearing. Probably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A brief reflection on how Pylades met his Orestes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll See

Enjolras could feel the heavy presence of someone standing behind him. He sighed, brushing his hair out if his eyes, and prayed to whatever deity was above. His hands rattled loudly against the keyboard, and he resolutely kept his eyes on the computer screen.

Finally, the person rapped on the desk gently with their knuckles, and he knew he couldn't avoid it anymore. Enjolras turned around and instantly cursed whatever god he was praying to earlier. The man with wild black curls and mocking blue eyes grinned at him, leaning languidly over the help desk in a _paint me like one of your French girls_ fashion.

"Oh. You again," Enjolras said sourly, pursing his lips.

The man smiled wider. "Me again. Hello, you."

Ignoring the suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, Enjolras looked at him blankly, standing ramrod straight behind the counter. "Hello. Can I help you with something?"

"No, not particularly," the man said, winking at Enjolras. He flushed red, whether in embarrassment or anger he wasn't sure. The lines had blurred over the past week of this annoying stranger's constant attention.

"Then what do you want?" Enjolras asked, becoming his less than helpful self. Being a volunteer at a public library was never fun to begin with, and having to constantly fend off attention from persistent strangers didn't add to the fun.

The man laughed. "Ooo, touchy! Never fear, I simply like to watch beautiful people, monsieur."

Enjolras felt his face grow even warmer. "Is that so?" he asked tartly. "Then go find someone else who isn't doing their job."

The guy shook his head, springy curls bouncing along. "I hate to see such a pretty boy so irritated. What are you doing?"

"I'm cataloging. Now if you don't mind-"

"How exactly does that work?" he interrupted, leaning further to peer at the computer screen.

"It's just a computer program," Enjolras grumbled.

"I see." The guy grinned with all of his teeth, like a shark at a guppy. "So how long until your next break, mon ange?"

That time, Enjolras knew his blush could be attributed to anger. "Look, if you don't need any assistance I'm going to have to ask you to leave the help desk. Now."

His harsh tone didn't seem to faze the other man. He just smiled, charming as ever, and drummed his fingers on the desk. "Very well. Until we meet again, mon amour." He winked and laughed at the look on Enjolras' dismayed face, casually strolling away.

Enjolras turned back to the computer, swearing under his breath at some goddamn suave bastard.

*

"Why hello!"

Enjolras jumped about three feet, painfully knocking his shin against the book cart as the sudden loud noise erupted in the previously silent area. He turned quickly, feeling the bones in his neck pop as he tried to locate the noise.

There was that guy, leaning casually against the book shelves, smiling beguilingly. Enjolras rolled his eyes, ignoring the stinging in his leg, and turned back to his task. Without looking back he snapped, "God, what do I have to do to get you to go annoy one of the other librarians??"

He could hear the laughter in his voice as he mused, "Mmm, I'm afraid it's a lost cause. See, I've got my heart set on you, and you're not the type to give bribes."

"How would you know?" Enjolras said waspishly, heaving heavy books onto the shelves before him.

"It's very obvious," the man said casually. "So what are you up to now?"

"I'm re-shelving books in the insurance and marriage law section, so unless you're an insurance salesman or a woman wondering what her dowry is worth, maybe you'd be interested in some other section," he sighed, taking care that his work didn't falter, making sure his gaze stayed far from those blasted merry blue eyes.

"No, I'm not either of those, but I do like to browse," he said seriously.

"Right next to me?" Enjolras couldn't help but point out.

He laughed, a sound much too loud for a library. "Can I help it if we seem to cross paths so often?"

"This is a very big library. I'm sure it's no coincidence," Enjolras said pointedly.

"Either way." He shrugged. "So where are you going to university?"

"What makes you think I'm a student?"

"Please. You practically ooze bourgeoisie. So tell me: psychology? French history? Business? Law?"

Enjolras clenched his jaw. "Leave me alone before I kick you out, I swear I will!" he hissed under his breath, minding the _Be Quiet_ poster on the wall.

"You can't kick me out. This is a public library," he said quickly, unconcerned.

"I can remove you for preventing me from working to my fullest extent and for disturbing library patrons," Enjolras retorted, slamming down a thick volume with more force than necessary.

"You're a spitball, mon amour!" the guy laughed. Enjolras could see him cross his arms out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't call me that," Enjolras muttered.

"Fine then. Apollo. I'm guessing law, then."

Enjolras resisted the urge to stamp his foot like a three-year-old. "Stop giving me stupid nicknames!"

"I wouldn't have to give you stupid nicknames if you would tell me your real name," the other guy said sweetly, and then Enjolras knew he was in a box.

"Enjolras. I'm Enjolras. Now can we please stop with all these dumb comparisons?" he said quickly, recalling their first meeting in which he had refused to give his name, age or number.

Finally he chanced a glance at him, only to see the man musing over this new bit of information. "Mmm. No. Apollo suits you."

Enjolras huffed. "Has anyone ever told you you're annoying?"

"So many times it's lost all meaning. So a law student. Why are you volunteering here?"

"Stop assuming things, and stop asking me all these questions. I just like volunteer work, okay?? Any other useless things you'd like to pester me about??" Enjolras said angrily, finally swiveling around and throwing his hands up in defeat.

And then, as if it was the most casual thing in the world, the guy said, "I'm going you marry you one day."

For once in his life, Enjolras didn't have a snap response. _"What??"_ he practically shrieked.

The man watched him carefully. "Yep. We're going to get married."

Enjolras gaped at him. "I- what? No, no, no! If I ever marry you, remind me to shoot myself. That will never happen," he rambled, shaking his head vehemently.

"You wound me, Apollo," the guy joked, mockingly bringing a hand to his heart.

Enjolras flushed and turned back to his books, slamming them down with revived vigor. "You're a very egocentric person, you know that? You shouldn't assume-"

"I don't assume anything, I just know. You'll see," he said easily.

"I barely _tolerate_ you, let alone like you!" Enjolras protested, feeling his anger and irritation morph into genuine fear. God, what if he really did end up married to him??

"You'll see. We're meant to be. You'll see."

*

The soft lighting glowed over the large room, the crowded tables all laughing at the story being spun. Easy chatter, fine clothing, and Courfeyrac's voice over the din, finishing his speech.

He stood at the head table, smirking down at his friends as he raised his champagne flute. "And that, dearest friends, is the story of how our beloved newlyweds met. Cheers to the grooms!"

The rest of the room raised their glasses back, toasting along with scattered laughter.

Enjolras felt a familiar hand squeeze his knee gently under the table. He absentmindedly reached for it, clasping their hands together out of the sight of the rest of the guests.

Beside him, Grantaire leaned closer to press a kiss to his cheek and whisper, "I told you I was going to marry you one day."

And despite himself, Enjolras smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just the story of how my other half got me to agree to a date, except ExR. We were talking the other day and suddenly I remembered the embarrassing weeks of begging and pleading before I finally gave up, and now we're happy and it reminded me of my French babies.
> 
> I can't believe I'm posting this. Thoughts? I'll go hide in the corner. Thanks for reading!


End file.
